Por Su Bien
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 24 Tema: Ima, Sayo y Gokotai Una invitación, una celebración, una oportunidad de hacer otra cosa que estar pensando en "ellos". Pero por si mismos no l aceptaran, otros tendrán que intervenir por su bien.


**Seguimos con el Fictober para Touken ranbu.**

 **Lo que es ley.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, o sea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu – Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu – Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi –Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi – Romanización Simple.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **Esta ligeramente enlazado a "La Vida En La Ciudadela".  
**

 **Este fic presenta a un personaje OC que es de la autoría de mahouoni, quien me ha permitido usarlo en este fic y para el principal, gracias Maho :3 si quieren saber más lean hasta el final.**

 **Sin más!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Por Su Bien~**

 **~29 De Octubre~**

Llevaba varios días sin presentarse en la ciudadela, y eso ya estaba preocupando a los chicos, Konnosuke tampoco estaba ahí, la única que permanecía en la ciudadela era la pequeña Miki.

Un pequeño de cabellos azules mantenía la vista clavada en una pequeña flor que parecía marchitarse a cada segundo.

— ¿Osayo? — Le llamó su hermano.

—Souza... — Dijo el pequeño mirando al pelirosa que se había sentado a su lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le preguntó el mayor.

Sayo volvió a mirar la flor de antes y se recargó en su hermano. — ¿Crees que la señorita nos haya abandonado? — Preguntó.

Souza abrazó a su hermanito. —Lo dudo mucho. — Le contestó. —Si se demora es porque también tiene familia, ¿recuerdas? — Miró a Sayo y este volteó a verle. —Ella también tiene hermanos.

Sayo recordó que en efecto, Saniwa tenía hermanos y también trabajo entre otros deberes. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco solo, estaba Souza y eso era bueno, además de que ya eran un poquito más en la ciudadela, pero seguía sintiendo el lugar un tanto solo sin la chica.

— ¿No será que extrañas que te haga mimos, Osayo? — Preguntó burlón el mayor.

Sayo se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro logrando que Souza sonriera. Al menos su hermanito ahora pensaba en el cariño y no en su pasado tormentoso.

 **~Más Tarde En La Ciudadela~**

— _Si esas tenemos entonces ellos pueden ir sin problema alguno._ — Pensó Hasebe.

Los tres pequeñitos se miraron entre sí con gran curiosidad, asintieron y antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, Saniwa alzó su mano dándoles a entender que no dijeran nada.

—Mañana regresaré, y me darán su respuesta, incluso los que ya dijeron que no, piénsenlo detenidamente. — Vio el cielo y decidió volver por donde había llegado.

Sin más la Saniwa salió de la ciudadela, nuevamente dio con el sendero y caminó por el hasta llegar a una estatua de Jinzo, en donde uso nuevamente su amuleto protector y regresó al jardín nacional Shinjuku Goyen.

Una vez de vuelta, volvió a la estación Yoyogi en la línea Oedo y bajó en la estación Tachomae, de ahí caminó rumbo a su casa.

— _De verdad me gustaría que accedieran._ — Suspiró llegando a la calle que había dado inicio a todo.

 **~En La Ciudadela~**

Con una extraña sensación se encontraban tres pequeños quienes estaban ayudando en la cocina a Hasebe.

Ima sacaba los platos, Gokotai los llevaba servidos y Sayo dejaba los vasos, mientras que los otros cuatro conversaban.

—Kashu. — Llamó el pelinegro.

— ¿Hm? — El mencionado miró a quien le hablaba.

— ¿Quién es el "mocoso odioso"? — Preguntó el pelirosa.

El azabache bufó. —Uno de los compañeros de la señorita. — Dijo de mala gana, los otros tres se miraron entre sí. —Para todo caso es un odioso. — Soltó sin miramiento alguno.

Yagen al ver que el azabache no diría más optó cuestionar a Souza. —No dijiste el motivo de tu negativa. — Sonrió.

El pelirosa le miró y contestó. —Considero que es mejor que se vaya Osayo. — Su tranquilidad hizo que los otros tres entendieran rápido el motivo del más alto.

—Hisa-

—No me va eso. — Respondió cortando la frase del pelinegro. —Además sé de quién habla Kiyo, aparte de él hay otro que es un pesado. — Kashu asintió ante el comentario del Sugimoto.

Los otros dos se limitaron a mirarse entre sí.

— ¡A cenar! — Llamó el olivo.

Los cuatro dejaron el tema por la paz y se fueron al comedor, en donde yacían los otros cuatro.

La cena pasó sin problema alguno, los chicos ingerían los alimentos simples, pues la cocina no era algo que se le diera al olivo. Pero los chicos no podían quejarse, pues a ellos tampoco se les daba, al menos estando Kawaki tenían sopa de miso, con Hasebe... bueno no morían envenenados, ya la llevaban de gane.

Los tigres de Gokotai también degustaban la comida, sólo que ellos estaban en la esquina del comedor, Hasebe ya les tenía sentenciados.

La cena pasó sin novedad, uno que otro comentario por parte de Ima y Hisa cosa que eventualmente hacía reír y sonreír a los demás.

Con los trastes lavados y todo ordenado, los chicos se dispusieron a darse un baño y después se fueron a descansar.

La noche había dejado todo en silencio, apenas el canto de los grillos se oía.

Removiéndose en su futon estaba Ima, quien no podía conciliar el sueño. Hartó de aquello el chico se levantó y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, igual y el frío de la noche le ayudaba a que el sueño llegase a él. El aire refrescaba el lugar obligando al chico a abrazase a sí mismo.

— _No tiene mucho caso ir._ — Pensó desanimado. — _Sería bueno... si estuviera alguno de ellos._ — Sus ojitos se volvieron tristes. — _Sayo y Gokotai tienen a sus hermanos, ellos pueden contarles lo que llegue a ocurrir pero... yo no tengo a nadie._ — Comenzó a sentir ardor en sus ojos y empezó a restregar sus manos en ellos.

—Te vas a lastimar si sigues haciendo eso.

Ima detuvo su acción y miró a quien le habló. — ¿Kashu? — Parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — Le preguntó al azabache.

El mayor miró la luna y se sentó al lado del Tanto. —Algo así. — Respondió. — ¿Ya te decidiste? — Interrogó, al igual que Hasebe él había notado que Ima y los otros dos les había entrado el gusanillo de la curiosidad.

El peliplata-cenizo bajó la mirada, cosa que hizo que el azabache buscase el rostro del menor.

—Yo... — Kashu recobró su postura y miró al chico. —No iré. — Soltó ganándose un "¿ha~?" por parte del mayor. —Mi deber es permanecer en la ciudadela y proteger la historia. — Dijo alzando el rostro y mirando al otro.

Kashu entrecerró los ojos y le dio un suave empujón a Ima en la frente. —Ambos sabemos que quieres ir.

Ima se sonrojó. —E-e-e-e-e-eso no e- — Kashu puso su dedo índice sobe los labios del otro.

—Sabes que tengo razón. — Afirmó logrando que Ima voltease al frente. —Está bien que quieras ir. — Sonrió. —Ahora somos humanos y han cambiado muchas cosas, siguen las tradiciones pero también se han adquirido costumbres extranjeras, no hay nada de malo en querer experimentarlas. — Explicó.

Ima lo miró incrédulo. —Si eso es verdad entonces, ¿por qué no vas tú también?

Kashu balbuceó al no haberse esperado aquel comentario, tosió falsamente. — ¡Ya lo dije! — Miró a otro lado. —Ir, implica que vea a ese tipo. — Ima no apartó la vista del otro, habían cosas que él no entendía y " _ese tipo_ " era una de esas. —Es un compañero de la señorita con él que no me llevé bien y no pienso hacerlo. — Dijo cruzando los brazos. —Pero regresando al tema central, deberías ir. — Regresó a mirar al chico.

Este se quedó pensativo hasta que sintió que el mayor le revolvía un poco el cabello. —Lo digo en serio, ve.

—Pero si voy... ¿Qué pasará si " _ellos_ " aparecen? — Su preocupación era verdadera.

—De ser así, Hasebe, Hisao y yo nos haremos cargo. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

En otra de las habitaciones estaban un par de hermanos, ambos de baja estatura.

— ¿De verdad no quieres ir? — Preguntó el rubio casi albino mientras ponía una frasadita sobre sus tigres.

Yagen soltó una leve risa. —La verdad es que poseo poca información con respecto a las nuevas costumbres, prefiero evitar un mal rato. — Le sonrió a su hermano.

Gokotai dejó a sus bolitas de pelo dormir y fue hasta donde estaba su futon.

Yagen notó el tenue cambio de humor del chico. —Si quieres ir, hazlo. — Gokotai volteó a ver a su hermano.

—Yo...

— ¡Nada! — Dijo Yagen poniendo la palma de su mano frente a la cara del contrario. —Iras y no se hable más del tema. — Dijo finalizando la conversación.

En otra de las habitaciones estaba un alto pelirosa y un enano peliazul.

El peliazul parecía ser atormentado por una pesadilla y el mayor sólo se limitaba a limpiar el sudor de la frente ajena y a hablarle suavemente para calmarle.

La noche pasó sin más, los dos que habían salido regresaban a su habitación para descansar.

 **~30 De Octubre~**

La mañana llegó y los chicos se habían levantado. Y habían comenzado sus labores, Hasebe preparaba el desayuno, Ima limpiaba los pasillos, Souza y Sayo regaban las pequeñas hortalizas, Hisa y Kashu lavaban la poca ropa que había y Yagen tendía.

—Miki. — Llamó Hasebe a la zorrito que estaba en casa. — ¿Podrías llamar a los demás para desayunar?

La pequeña asintió y salió en busca de los demás.

 **~Cafetería Sunset~**

Dios estaba siendo benevolente con los empleados de la cafetería, y el dueño de esta no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de invitar a sus comensales a la "Halloween Party" que se llevaría a cabo el 31.

El día comenzó a irse rápido. Por momentos había casa llena, en otros estaba muy tranquilo, y mostrando toda la impaciencia del mundo estaba una pelinegra.

—Avanza, avanza, avanza, avanza. — Decía mientras parecía bailar como la güereja.

— ¡Cálmate! — Dijo burlona su amiga.

—No puedo. — Chilló ella. —Tenemos que ver los disfraces. — Dijo entusiasmada.

Inoue quien oía la plática de las chicas puso mala cara.

—Espero que él venga. — Dijo burlón Mako mientras se recargaba en la barra.

Inoue tuvo un tic en la ceja izquierda y viró a otro lado. Sabía que el peliazul había sido quien más había disfrutado aquel incidente.

— ¡Las cuatro, me largo! — Gritó efusiva Nozomi, cosa que hizo que sus compañeros rieran y ella se avergonzara de dar tremendo grito.

—No tan rápido. — Dijo su jefe. —A limpiar. — Dijo sonriente, yendo a la caja con Terumi para hacer el recorte del día.

Los demás soltaron un suspiro y comenzaron a asear el lugar.

— _Sólo me queda una opción._ — Se decidió a hacer eso, sabía que era un poco cruel, pero era la única forma de evitarles.

La cafetería cerró y la chica tomó la ruta del día anterior. El trayecto fue tranquilo, la chica más o menos intuía las respuestas que le darían los chicos.

Nuevamente buscó el jardín tradicional japonés...

— ¡KYA! — Gritó estrepitosamente al sentir una mano sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Perdona! — Dijo el chico tapándose los oídos.

—Shunya... — Susurró viendo quien era el que la había asustado. — ¡No me des esos sustos! — Recriminó al chico.

—Perdona, no fue mi intención, esto... ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó el chico.

—Yo soy quien debe hacer la pregunta. — Dijo ella.

—Bueno, yo vengo a relajarme y a pensar. — Sonrió, la chica debía encontrar una forma de deshacerse del castaño. — ¿Qu-

No pudo continuar, pues su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Un momento dijo el chico. — Volteó y sacó su celular para averiguar quién le llamaba.

 ****Llamada Entrante: Kotorra****

— _¿Kotori?_ — Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era raro que ella le llamará. — ¿Hola? — Contestó temeroso.

— _**Cerdita estrella.**_ —El chico puso mala cara al oír cómo le llamó su hermana. — _**¿Estúpida, estás ahí?**_

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? — Dijo un poco molesto.

— _ **Puedo, sí, quiero, no. Inbecilillo, Hiro saldrá y yo no puedo cuidar a los enanos.**_ — Oyó a la chica.

A espaldas del chico estaba Nozomi.

— _¿Qué haces estúpida?_ — Se reprendió mentalmente. — _¡Debo aprovechar e irme!_ — Comenzó a dar pequeños y sigilosos pasos hacia atrás.

Se detuvo un momento y contempló al chico que claramente estaba en medio de una discusión un tanto cómica.

— _Perdona, Shunya._ — La chica se echó a correr a la parte más atiborrada de flora.

 **~0~**

A diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión corrió por todo el sendero, sabía que una vez que ella entrara al portal este se cerraba, pero aun así su mejor opción —según ella— era correr.

Su carrera se vio detenida al estamparse contra la puerta de la ciudadela.

— ¿Y ese ruido? — Hisao quien estaba jugando con los tres pequeños se detuvo al oír el golpe. Abrió la puerta mirando a la chica en el suelo. —Pequeña. — Dijo al ver a la otra. —Em... Puedes llamar a la puerta sin usar tu cara. — Bromeó ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.

 **~0~**

El castaño terminó su llamada y volteó. —Perdona la tarda-

Estaba sólo, su compañera le había dejado.

 **~0~**

Omitiendo olímpicamente su accidente la Saniwa se había reunido con los guerreros.

—Conforme vayan diciéndome su respuesta, irán saliendo de la oficina, los que vayan a ir, deberán cambiarse. — Dijo mirando a los chicos. —Los escucho.

Los primeros en contestar fueron Ima, Sayo y Gokotai, mismos que salieron, Hisao repitió lo del día anterior y se retiró.

Hasebe se aventó todo un discurso sobre su deber como " _mano derecha_ " de Saniwa —título que le pertenecía a Konnosuke, pero Hasebe se adjudicó— , después de eso, Saniwa miró a los otros tres.

El primero en tomar la palabra fue Yagen.

—Ya expuse mi punto ayer, pero quiero aclarar una cosita. — La chica asintió, dándole a entender que continuara. —Gokotai nunca antes había participado en combate, es bastante amable de ser viable prefiere ayudar y que todo esté en paz. — Kawaki sonrió, ella sabía eso, pero que Yagen lo tuviese bien presente sin recriminación alguna era algo que le causaba ternura. —Por ello creo que lo mejor es que Gokotai viva esta experiencia sólo. — La chica abrió los ojos con asombro al no entender bien las palabras del joven. —Anoche... considere la posibilidad de acompañarles, pero si lo hago seguro que Gokotai se acompleja por el hecho de ser "Todan", por ello consideró que debo quedarme.

Kawaki volvió a sonreír y asintió, ahora era el turno de Souza.

—A diferencia de Yagen, yo no lo medité tanto, mi decisión desde un inicio fue dejar que Osayo vaya con usted, si voy él no podrá desplegar habilidades sociales y eso le seguirá amarrando a su pasado. — Breve y conciso, así era Souza.

Kawaki miró al azabache.

—Por mi parte... No quiero lidiar con ese tipo. — Kawaki se dio un golpe en la frente. —Por parte de Imanotsurugui... — La chica volvió a mirarlo. —Está frustrado, de cierta forma les tiene envidia a Sayo y a Gokotai, ellos tienen hermanos, él por su parte está solo, ninguno de sus hermanos se ha manifestado, por ello él creyó que lo mejor era quedarse. — Miró a la chica a los ojos. —Pero en el fondo él desea ir, por eso le insistí para que fuera. — Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. —Ir significará nuevos recuerdos, nuevos recuerdos serán anécdotas y estas podrán ser un buen tema de conversación para cuando alguno de sus hermanos o incluso su amigo, se manifiesten.

La chica sonrió, ya no eran espadas tal cual, un objeto no sentiría lo que ellos sienten, un objeto no se preocuparía por otros.

Comprendía la decisión de los chicos, después de todo, era por el bien de los otros tres.

—Bueno. — Dijo poniéndose de pie. —En ese caso, está decidido.

Salió junto con los otros tres y los chicos comenzaron a retomar sus actividades.

Kawaki llegó a al patio en donde estaban los otros tres que se irían con ella.

—Bien, vámonos cachorros. — Les dijo con ternura a los tres que yacían con vestimentas completamente distintas a las que solían usar.

* * *

 **Se acabó!  
Demasiados OC en el fic principal xD  
Dudas!**

 **¿Quién es Hisao Sugimoto? Hisa es el cachorro creado por Maho para una actividad del grupo "Touken Ranbu Latinoamérica", dicha actividad se llevó en Agosto y consistía en crear espadas de todo tipo, estas no debían estar ligadas a espadas canónicas o personajes históricos, es decir totalmente ficticio.  
Ojo!**

 **Más espaditas de ese evento aparecerán ;) todas con la autorización de sus mamis y papis :3**

 **Se agradecen sus votos, comentarios y que compartan la historia**


End file.
